This invention relates generally to engines or systems for converting the energy found in fuels such as coal to mechanical energy or work. More particularly, the invention concerns a power production system which is energy efficient, yet which produces little if any pollutants.
Power production systems have been essential to the advancement of industrialization. Recently, growing concerns have been expressed about the cost and availability of fuels, and about the pollutants emitted by power systems or engines. Virtually every modern power production system engineering effort must include a consideration of these two factors.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a power production system which will make efficient use of a wide range of low-cost fuels. It is a related object to provide such a power production system which will produce relatively great amounts of power from these fuels, and yet which will produce little if any pollutants from the consumption of these fuels.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals referred to like parts.